Invader tak's return
by InvaderXero
Summary: Chappy 2 is in! R+R ! Or the dirty chikin will explode.!
1. the return of tak!

hi! this is my first invaderzim fanfic.it took a long time  
to finish the first chapter,please R+R ,it would help.  
i'm not sure if i'm going to write the seconed chapter  
or not.but if the reply is good, i will.it lets me know i'm not the worst.i'm gong to have my own fan fic soon,  
it's a secret.but i'll let ya all know when the first chapter is finished. you wust read this fic.or i will explode,that happen's to me sometimes.Oooooo! a slushie! i'm gonna eat you!.....  
please read and enjoy.thanks.  
  
:Chapter1.Return:  
" Arn't they beautiful gaz?" asked dib from the roof o their  
newly updated house. 'Gaz?? "shutup!" came the reply,"i'm going inside".gaz got up,not looking away from her game slave-  
and opened the sliding glass door,letting it slam behind her.  
'some people.." Dib started working on his computer,maping out zim' gnom filed.hoping to find a flaw...."What the hell ?!  
"suddenly a blue fireball flashed across the sky,and to the  
other end of the city."that's not natral! "computer" he said turning to his laptop."Analysis".  
  
Zim' was sitting in his lab, studying the earth's sky.  
"so this Atmosphere,' the earth thing's need it?  
:Computer: my Information tell's me it is nesisary for the   
planet.other wise,the earth would become a giant ball of ice,  
Or,a firey planet of..um....Fire!  
Ice Suckyyy!! squeeled gir.and jumped onto zim's head.  
:Computer:Unidentified Object has entered Earth's atmosphere.  
What?! how can this be? what is it!?  
:Computer:   
"Um.... i don't know.  
"AHHhhhhh!!....screamed zim.  
:computer:  
"Object has impacted with earth's surface."  
"What!? Where?!" zim looked at the computer's large screen.  
"In the city's park!?"NOOOO!i must know what it is!Computer,  
ready the voot runner,:Computer: "Ookey Dokey!!"  
""""  
A lone figuer was standing on a cliff in a park that over looked half of the city.a Burning wreckage lay a few feet behind it.A malicious smile across it's face.  
"It's the begining of the end!"  
~~~  
"Analysis complete". What is it? yelled dib."Object unknown"  
"No,Computer,isn't there any thing you can do?  
:Computer: "Negative'..  
" Computer, asked dib."Where is object now?"  
:Computer:"City park.'  
'I've got to find out what it is! Dib folded up his laptop and left it on the roof.I've got to get there before any one else does.He jumped of the roof and slid down the rain pipe one handed and through the kitchen window.he landed safely on the kitchen floor and ran out the door to his bed room.  
He pushed open his door and ran over to the table that had his hover borde on it. he switched it to "On".  
he jumped on it and flew out the open bed room window.  
"I'm going to find out what that thing is...."  
"Zim an gir were hovering over the city in the vootrunner.  
Where did that thing land? said zim to himself.  
"Ice Sucky!!!! squeeled gir. " Ice suckyyyy!!!!  
"Ookayy".... zim said looking at gir whith a enlarged righteye.  
:voot computer: sensers indacate hover craft aproching from the east city way". zim pushed a buttion on the screen to zoom in on the object."DIB!" it's the dibworm!'  
"Computer,zim yelled.land The voot runner behind that bush in the park over there!to the left! the voot landed and zim jumped out.gir got out after him."Come gir! we must Hurry!  
"Weeenies!" screamed gir with happyness."no.! gir focause!  
"we have to hurry before the dib worm sees us".  
"Okie dokie !"gir said.even more happy to serve his master.  
zim stopped were the impact had been. gir looked under a rock."Where'd it go??" "I don't know gir...."said zim confusedly.  
"it was so Bright! i wonder what it was.."maybe a meteor!  
said dib happily.thad'be so cool! i could take it home and study it for.."something!" Yeah! that's it!'  
'Zim looked the direction that dib was coming from.he could see a black dot that was coming fast.'Hehheh.'your to late dib,  
"Come gir! we must go back to the base. zim jumped in to the voot runner.gir came running up behind him."Yaaaay!i'm gonna be sick! Gir jumped into the seat next to zim.'Whyy is his head so biiiig? Whhy is his heead sooo bbbigg?!? squeeled gir.  
~Dib flew up to the top of the cliff.Nothing..Nothing!? said dib confused.'But...it.. FWAOOOM!! Dib looked up to see zim in the voot,rising into the sky."ZIM?!" "hiya dib!  
zim greeted."Your to late! "I alredy got the stuff thing,and-  
"It's all i need to destroy your world! "No it isn't! gir yelled  
Be Quiet Gir! "Ookie Dookie! said gir,jumping onto zim's shoulder's and holding onto his antena."it's Great!"zim said tyring to sound convicng."But Zimmy didn't find any thing! Gir said confused."GIR!"  
"Zim, you fucking lier." Dib hissed.  
"You win this time dib,purred zim."But you wont the NEXT"!!! he hit a buttion and sent the voot over the city and back to the base."at least he's gone". said dib to him self.  
He hovered over to the Impact spot where the thing had been.  
"Ummmm...." "i think i'll go home and find somthing that can help.  
:30min later:..  
Dib returned to his room and jumped off the hover borde and turned it off. then stuck it back on the table,then moved his lap top off his bed(he got it off the roof when he returned home) And set it next to his hover borde.Then he jumped onto his bed and flopped onto his back to think about zim.  
Black lights lit the room with a matrix like glow."What.What was that thing? "Zim doesn't have it,he didn't even know what it was'....Dib looked at the clock on the laptop,11:39pm.  
Man...i've got ta sleep or i'll never.......  
:At zim's base:  
"Gir! called zim. i'm going to sleep now,i have skool tomarrow.  
:gir,glowing red,Yes my master!.and then went blue again.  
Yaaaaaaaay!'the Scary monkey show is on!gir screamed than sat down to watch it."Zim turned and went to his room.He Entered  
and and Flopped on top of his bed."I Sleepy....That thing."  
"It wasnt....a meteor....It couldn't be.....But zim fell asleep  
and herd nomore..  
:Next day:  
Dib was sitting in his desk at skool,glaring at zim.While the chatter went on around him.Zim pretended to study,but was actually drawing pictures of himself conquring earth and torturing dib.zim quietly laughed at them,thay were quite good  
Just then teacher walked into the room."CLASS!.No one listened."Shut the hell up!!!!He screamed.the class stopped.  
"SIT You're asses down Now!'All of the class began to run over each other to get to there seet's'Soon, all were sitting down quietly."Ahem"....thankyou,now class,we have a new student joyning us to day.Well,she's not new.she was here 5  
year's ago.But,um,she was transfered to another skool.Anywy  
Please welcome.....Mr trolly opened the door and let in the new/old girl.  
Dib gasped,and zim started choking.  
'It was tak.  
She entered the room and stood in front of the class.  
"Hello" Greeted tak.  
"Tak,Is there any thing you'd like to say?"  
'Tak thought for a seconed.  
"Yes'....Stay out of my way..she said,looking at dib.No one noitced.Mr trolly looked at her for a second.the class stared.  
"Ummmm....Tak, your seat is over there,3rd row,middle seat,  
Next to dib and zim."Thank's tak replied and walked to her seat.the class watching her untill she sat down.  
'Dib lookedat her,she had changed.Her hair was the same,but she was waring black jean's that covered her clafhigh buckeled  
boot's and a black shirt that had double sleeves.the short one was black.the longer one was black with purple stripes.  
'Tak turned her head and her and dib's eye's met.Dib looked forward instantly and perteneded to study.his face turning red.  
'Zim was shocked. "Tak here?". I thought i got rid of her 5 years ago.I remember that night perfectly,I shot her directly into space! "She should have burned up in the earth's sun!"  
~Dib spent the rest of class trying not to look at tak,and study.But he found himself not paying attetion to the lession  
at all."Why is she back?"  
"the bell rang and the class filled out of the room.Zim was the first out of the door,Dib was second.  
"the cafittreia was crowded and loud.Dib sat across the table from Zim. "Quit staring at me dib'.  
"It's not my fault zim,dib replied.this was the last table.  
"Just then,A paper airplane flew across the room and hit zim  
on the back off his head."WHO Dare's to hit me ?" zim yelled  
Standing ontop of his seat,Waving the projectile in the air.  
"SHUT UP!" some one yelled from behind him.zim turned to where the sound was coming from and saw tak at the other end of the room."YOU! You shall.... Tak was motioning for zim to  
Look at the paper,whitch he held.He looked at the paper and   
Opened it.  
"ZIM,  
Meet me tonight in the park at 11:30.  
Do not be late,no Wepons,no gir.  
(tak)  
Zim threw the message on the ground and looked at tak.  
"I Shall be there Taahk,Prepare for your doom!"  
Dib stared at zim as he sat back down."What the hell is wrong with you zim ?!"Zim just stared at him."Nothing Dibby"He  
Taunted."Nothing."  
The bell rang and thay went to their classes.Zim and dib had all the same classes together.And it turned out tak did to.  
"Perfect" Tak thought.It's just the way i planned.  
"I've got zim right where i want him.But dib....  
"I'm surprized at how he looks,'she gazed at him when he  
wasn't Looking.'He still wore the black trenchcoat.But his hair was different. it was still black but it reached down the back of his head.the "scyth" was gone.His shirt was dark blue,no face. he also wore black jeans that covered his metal tiped black boots. Tak looked at zim in front of her.he had also changed."His hair was also like dib's'.'His shirt was a little diffrent.It was purple and the sleeves dissapered into the long black gloves he wore.  
"FUCk You Zim," she thougt. Your the reason i'm here.  
Your the reason i can't escape. 


	2. Forgoten

Hi ! the last chappy was fun! thanks to my reviewers!   
Whoo! i need 3 reviews to continue after this though.  
I was going to pull this off but i got a really nice complement from  
takker,so it made the last chappy worth leaving on ff,net.  
Gets you popcorn and cupcakes!  
  
Chapter2Forgoten   
  
Tak stood in the park near the steet preformers silently watching them. zim was late. tak turned to look at the giant clock tower that stood to behind her.11:50pm  
=====  
Dib stood behind a large tree surronded by large leafy bushes.  
Watching tak and waiting for zim.  
At skool After the lunch bell rang, he had   
found Tak's note zim had thorwn to the ground.  
the letter had told zim to meet tak at the park tonight.  
and thats why dib was here.' i've got to find out what tak wants  
with zim.  
=======  
"Where the hell is zim!? thought tak. As the clock began to strike   
Midnight.  
"Hello tak" came the voice behind her. tak turned.the clock behind  
her, zim a few feet in front of her.  
"Hello"she greeted back.  
A malicious smile spread on zims face."What is it you wish to tell me?  
=========  
Dib looked out from behind the tree.  
And turned on the long range micorphone he had planted in the tree before tak had gotten there .Dib was using a head set to listin.  
=============  
A warm wind began to blow,making tak's dark purple trench coat billowe out on her left side.  
"stay out of my way"  
then tak turned to walk out of the park.  
Wait! cried zim."Is that it?! you said that in class today!  
Tak Smiled.Zim was such a moron.  
"Seeya later zim". and tak started to walk out the park  
=======  
dib's mind screamed.  
thats what she said to me today at skool!  
Tak.......There's got to be some thing.Why are you here?  
==========================  
Tak had began to run,zim would not leave her alone.  
Tak! she heard zim call her name.   
======  
Dib had started the chase too,Leaving the spy stuff behind.  
I can always make another one from a broken gameslave he thought  
=======  
Tak! zim called her name again.  
Where am i going to run?! thought tak.she was out of the park and  
Was running down the street trying to find someplace to hide.  
The Bright stars reflected the moon and the buckles on her boot's .the full moon shone of on her left A sliver speher. as she ran she   
Relished in it's silverlight. tak took a quik look behind her.  
Zim was three blocks behind her . your too slow zim! she thought happily.  
==========  
wheredidthaygo?! Thought dib.  
thay couldn't have gone far. dib noticed a dark ally way up ahead.  
I'll take this way, maybe there on the other side.  
============  
Tak was nearing a darker part of the city.she looked behind her again.'Fuck! zim was gaining on her and she was running out of breath.There! tak darted into an ally and stopped to chatch her breath.  
==============  
Where is she?! Screamed zim. i can't see her anymore!  
She dissapered into the Shadow's!  
========  
Dib stopped halfway throu the ally he had seen a shadowy figure  
enter. and it was now leaning against a brick wall.  
Dib causitiously walked up to it..  
.Tak?  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
that chappy was short! next one Will be longer.  
Now REVIEW! please? Or i will explody! 


End file.
